


Prompt 18 ND 19 - Dance/Mutual Support

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x14 for Alex's Scene, 3x03 Setting for Maggie, Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Alex and Maggie dance to comfort one another.They also do a cute head press thing at the dinner table with Eliza, the night before the wedding shower so I've used that.





	Prompt 18 ND 19 - Dance/Mutual Support

Alex hears the knock on the door. She contemplates ignoring it, but she knows she didn’t put the lock on so whoever it is will just let themselves in. 

“Hey?” She shouts, letting whoever it is know they can come in. 

She hears the light footsteps approach. The familiar sounds of the boots telling her its her girlfriend. 

“What’s wrong?” She hears the question as she starts another glass of scotch.

“How was your dad’s first day?” She downs the remnants of the glass. 

“That good huh?” Maggie sits down as she reaches for the bottle and a warm hand reaches out and takes it away. “You can tell me anything okay?” Maggie pauses. “What happened with your dad?” 

She feels herself breakdown and warm arms envelope her. She leans into the steady figure and allows herself to let go of everything she had just tried to drown out with scotch. 

As she calms down she whispers, “Dance with me?” 

Maggie goes to try to put the stereo on but she stops her. Maggie gets the hint and they sway, Alex stands up and wraps her arms around Maggie’s neck. They create their own tempo, and as they do Maggie whispers to her. 

Little reassurances  _ there’s nothing you could have done, you are so strong and amazing, you have tried so hard babe. _ It helps. Alex feels herself slump against Maggie, her body needing to feel the shorter woman. Feel her strength and love. 

Alex pulls away and kisses Maggie lightly. Maggie returns the kiss and wraps her up in a tight hug. 

“How about we get into pajamas and watch a film in bed?” Alex nods, words escaping her. The fact that Maggie hasn’t run a mile after all of the recent events. 

They spend the rest of the night entwined as close as possible, Maggie holding her together and exchanging soft kisses every so often. 

This is the first time Alex has really let Maggie see her. She’s cried in front of Maggie before, but she’s never told her how to make it better. Dancing always makes her feel better. It reminds her of her parents growing up, how they would dance together and how much love she could see on their faces when they were holding one another. 

Maggie makes Alex feel so loved and safe when they dance together, it makes her know she has found what her parents had. That’s all she wanted for so long and now she has it. 

There will be many more occasions where they dance together, whether its Maggie comforting Alex like this situation or in happier instances. Each of them fill them both with the feeling of true love and support.

The support goes both ways.

When they have dinner with Eliza the night before their wedding shower and Maggie shared all of her story for the first time, she feels Alex puts her arm around her shoulders and presses their heads together. 

This is something that has always soothed her. Alex has done it from early on in their relationship, it’s something Maggie didn’t know she needed until Alex did it. Since then she seeks it out when she needs it. Sometimes she puts Alex’s arm around her shoulders, sometimes it’s a simple look and Alex knows, other times she asks for it. She doesn’t do any of these things at the table, but Alex just knows so she does it. Maggie presses her head back against Alex’s and relaxes. She’s crying in front of Eliza but she feels okay about it because she has got the support of her fiance. 

When she comes back to bed after phoning her dad to invite them to the wedding shower, Alex is the big spoon and is holding her, but still manages to press their heads together. It’s a few seconds of pressure then she feels Alex press a kiss to the back of her neck and pulls her in close. Maggie feels so safe in Alex’s arms and feeling the gesture that comforts her the most, makes some of the tension from the call dissipate. 

When she returned from confronting him from leaving the wedding shower, she looked into Alex’s eyes and whispers  _ “Please” i _ n a broken voice. Alex is there immediately, arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in and their heads are pressed together. This time it’s Alex whispering reassurances  _ “You are so strong. You invited him and tried to let him in.”, “I’m so proud of you baby.”, “I love you so much, you have a family who loves and cares for you no matter what happens with your dad.”. _

The lack of bitterness in Alex’s words towards her dad has always been apparent to Maggie. This night she told Alex and Eliza the full story, Alex still managed to speak without any disdain towards Maggie’s parents. Maggie knows it’s for her benefit, to let her know that no matter what Alex is by her side. It gives Maggie the strength and motivation to go and see him the next day and cut all ties. 

Without Alex and the family she had built for herself, Maggie wouldn’t have been able to. But knowing she has unconditional love waiting from so many people, is more than enough. 

Alex makes her feel strong and empowered. She tried to reach out but it didn’t work out and because of the amazing woman standing beside her she knows she can move on knowing she tried. A head touch waits for her when she gets back from the bus station, as well as cuddles from Eliza and Kara. She feels home with Alex and that’s all she has wanted since her parents kicked her out. 


End file.
